concordfandomcom-20200214-history
A Game of Thrones: Chapter 8
=Chapter 8= Page start(paperback version): p. 76 POV Character: Brandon Stark Synopsis The king and many others go out hunting for boar, but Bran has to stay behind with Jon, Rickon and the girls. Jon seems to be avoiding him, angry with everyone, even though he's going to the Wall. Bran is anxious to be gone for King's Landing. He hopes to be one of the Kingsguard someday, and is anxious to meet Ser Barristan Selmy, but he is apprehensive at the thought of leaving home. Bran was going to go through the castle and say goodbye, but didn't get farther than the stables before breaking down. He goes to the godswood with his wolf instead, which he still hasn't named. After trying to teach it to fetch, he decides to go climbing. His wolf doesn't want him to go, howling when he climbs away up a tree and onto the armoury roof. Bran has spent much of his time climbing on the rooves of Winterfell, and knows things about the castle that he suspects nobody else does. Once his mother tried to forbid him to climb, but eventually she gave in. His father said he could climb as long as his mother didn't catch him. Others had tried to stop him, but to no avail. Bran is on his way to the broken tower where he likes to feed the crows, when he hears voices from the First Keep, the oldest part of the castle. He doesn't recognize them as Cersei and Jaime. Cersei tells Jaime that he should be the King's Hand, that Eddard will put them in danger. Cersei says that Eddard must be after them, that Lysa must have told him something, or he wouldn't leave his home. Cersei thinks that Eddard, having betrayed one king, might betray Joffrey if he takes the throne, or that Robert might put her aside. Bran climbs over the window, then drops down. He can see the man and woman inside, naked, struggling. They are kissing, and the man is fondling her. Suddenly he recognizes her as the queen, and then she sees him. Bran loses his grip and falls, catching himself by one hand on the window ledge. Cersei and Jaime come to look at him. Jaime extends a hand for Bran to take, and pulls him up to the ledge. Cersei shrieks that he's seen them, and Jaime reluctantly pushes Bran backwards, to fall into the courtyard. Character List Appearing: *Brandon Stark (Eddard's son) *Cersei Lannister Baratheon *Jaime Lannister *Summer* Mentioned: *Aemon *Arryk *Arthur Dayne *Arya Stark *Barristan Selmy *Benjen Stark *Boros *Eddard Stark *Erryk *Gage *Gerold Hightower *Ghost *Grey Wind *Hodor *Joffrey Baratheon *Jon Arryn *Jon Snow *Jory Cassel *Lady *Littlefinger *Luwin, Maester *Lyanna Stark *Lysa Tully Arryn *Meryn *Mikken *Nan, Old *Renly Baratheon *Rickon Stark *Robb Stark *Robert Baratheon *Rodrik Cassel *Ryam Redwyne *Sansa Stark *Serwyn *Shaggydog *Stannis Baratheon *Theon Greyjoy *Tyrion Lannister Terms Mentioned Places: *Casterly Rock *Eyrie *King's Landing *The Neck *Wall *Winterfell Terms: *Dance of The Dragons *Direwolf *Dragon *Dragonlord *Godswood *Hand of The King *Kingsguard *Night's Watch *Stark A Game of Thrones: Chapter 08 A Game of Thrones: Chapter 08